


Mere Challenges

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-17
Updated: 2002-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuvok, knowing his pon far will be upon him in do time, and via the Vulcan game of KouTo’ is in hope of finding someone worthy of his other tests that will hopefully lead to a worthy mate, however is he worthy of his chosen or will someone else win this game all together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mere Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to Paramount. Again since they are no longer using them I’ve decided to take our boys out of the ‘closet’ and let them play and be happy. Enjoy.

To all concerned it appeared do be another relaxing day in the crew-mess hall, where several officers were eating, other engaging in conversation, while a few engaged in a game to distract themselves from the long stretch of non-activity. The crew of Voyager welcomed peace, but they were raised on adrenalin as their mother, the Delta had forced fed them, and when it wasn’t present, they found it difficult to adjust, as they did now. 

It was a common sight to see Tuvok tolerate Ensign Kim’s fetal attempts to beat him in the Vulcan game KouTo’ a game of strategy and advanced foresight, which Ensign Kim seemed to be lacking in each game he played, though his eagerness never waned. 

Harry stared at the object before him, and held his thin metallic piece in his hand trying hard to figure the best place to put it, in order to force the change as well as set Tuvok back from achieving victory. He reached out to place his piece when a strong but soft voice from be hind him spoke. 

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you,” Chakotay stated, his tray in hand, having walked by and observed the game in his passing. He knew like many how hard Harry tried, and this time couldn’t help but feel for the young man, that he spoke up. 

Harry turned to see Chakotay, who to his knowledge had never played the game, “You sure?” he asked, having lost some confidence in his own ability and would refer to just about anyone at this moment. 

“Commander, I was unaware that you are familiar with the KouTo’?” Tuvok asked, his interest piqued that the strong stoic Commander had decided to interfere in the young ensign’s defeat. 

Chakotay gave one of his small smiles, his eyes giving only just enough to sparkle but nothing more. “I’m sure there is a lot about me you’re unaware of,” he replied, then turned back to Harry. “If you put that piece where you intended, than Tuovk will have KouTo’ in two moves…if he plays them correctly,” he added with a bit of teasing. The Vulcan and he had settled their differences, but the man still irritated him to the point that his human nature to ‘taunt’ back when opportunity allowed got the better of him, now being the case. 

Tuvok arched his brow, for he calculated three. “In truth Commander, the Ensign has already played himself into defeat, it matters little…”

“That’s not true,” Chakotay retorted. “A victory is still possible.” 

“I fail to see how,” Tuvok challenged, having played this game since he was small and being that he was a hundred, he doubt very much anyone on board Voyager could out do him in it. In truth, the only reason he played it with anyone outside the computer was in hopes of finding someone semi-intelligent to even hold themselves well against him as he defeated them. It was one of three tests he had developed mentally in hopes of narrowing out a possible mate for when his pon farr came upon him. So far to date…there has been no one, and the only one who showed any real interest in the game had been Harry Kim and he was…poor at best. 

Harry, believing he ‘was’ dead in the water here, knew Tuvok was right about this, but seeing the way Chakotay spoke, gave him new hopes, not for him, but for a good distraction. He saw the friction that could easily erupt between these two men, once again flare up, as well as see everyone else take notice of the little clash. He decided to add fuel to the fire. “Commander, why don’t you take my seat,” he said as he got up, handing his piece to Chakotay, who was staring at Tuvok with defiance. 

Chakotay saw the offer from Harry to take his place and so put his tray down. He arched a brow like Tuvok but with a grin, “I guess we’ll see won’t we,” he replied challengingly. 

The slight shift in the Vulcan’s face indicated to those who knew how to read him that if the Commander wanted to make a fool of himself, he would oblige. “Very well, it is your move, Commander,” he stated evenly. 

Chakotay took up the thin metallic piece and closed all else out of his mind as he looked at the half metallic 3-D object that with the right moves would eventually form a complete octagon. As it stood now, it was still too fragmented to be much of anything. He moved his hand out and placed his piece in a lower section, noting the arched brow of his opponent. He knew Tuvok expected him to place the piece higher as was typical, but he was about to show Tuvok he was far from typical in many ways. When the piece connected it shifted and like a domino effect, the playground totally changed, no longer appearing the mess that was before, but a hexagon. “Your move,” he stated in a quite but pleased tone. 

“Damn, I would have never thought of that,” Harry exclaimed in the background, only to see a perturbed glare coming from Tuvok in his direction. He looked around and shut up, and kept his face neutral, but inside he was reeling at Chakotay’s success. 

Tuvok studied the new arena his new opponent had created. He did find the radical move unexpected, but refreshing, but it was not going to be allowed to be anything more than that. He found his move and placed his piece, the object shifted slightly, forming a portion of another side. If Chakotay completed that side, it would lead to Tuvok’s victory. 

Chakotay nodded his head in appreciation of the move, but his move was already picked out as he quickly placed his piece, not to complete the obvious side, as many would have, but to start another, thus shifting the object backwards, another radical move. By setting the object backwards, was like resetting the board, and Chakotay could now tell that Tuvok had figured it out; he was indeed resetting the board, thus giving him a better chance of winning. His only response was a soft smile to the Vulcan’s arched brow and slight frown. 

********

Tom Paris walked into a crowed mess hall, but no one was eating, but cluttered around a distant table, standing, watching something. Neelix shuffled over and handed him a cup and poured him some coffee. 

“What’s going on?” Tom asked, gesturing with his head to the large group of people. 

“Oh, it’s quiet invigorating, Tom. I never thought a game like KouTo’ could be so exciting,” he chimed with enthusiasm. 

“KouTo’? The only ones who seem to ever play that is Harry and Tuvok, and I doubt Harry has improved that much,” Tom quipped, still not understanding why all the excitement. 

“Oh, but you don’t understand, Tom. It’s not young Mr. Kim. No, though he was playing. You see, he was about to lose, according to Mr. Tuvok, but the Commander…”

“Chakotay?”

“That’s right; Commander Chakotay stated that winning was still possible, so took Mr. Kim’s place. Well, I tell you,” Neelix grinned widely, “The Commander has got Mr. Vulcan on the run. From what I understand of it, every time one gets close to wining the other sets the other back; they’ve been at it for over an hour.”

Tom almost chocked on his coffee, “Hour?” The very thought was amazing, for no one lasted more than fifteen minutes with Tuvok, and that was Seven, to do more… “I’ve got to see this,” Tom said and moved along with Neelx to get a view. 

Sure enough, Commander Chakotay and LT. Commander Tuvok were going one to one as the board shifted again. But since Tom was new he had to ask in who’s favor. He leaned over and asked Harry. “Who’s winning?” 

Harry turned and looked a bit disappointed, “Tuvok,” he stated in a hushed tone. 

Tom looked at the two men again then leaned back to talk to Harry, “Then why does Chakotay have a gleam in his eyes?”

Harry looked, noticing what Tom had seen, and shrugged, “Don’t know. Their strategies have lost me long ago. I just want to see if the Commander really can beat Tuvok, and even if he doesn’t I still want him to teach me a few of those move. I mean, damn, Tom. I’ve never seen Tuvok sweat, and look,” he pointed a little bit so not to be distracting, “He’s sweating,” he grinned; glad someone was getting the better of the Vulcan, having been on the other end of his arrogance so many times himself. 

Tom smiled, “Well, if you ask me,” Tom said, taking a good look at the two men, especially Chakotay, “Chakotay’s playing the man as it is.” 

Harry looked at Tom, but a gasp from the crowed stayed his question as he looked to see that Chakotay’s move has offset Tuvok’s turning the board back once again. “Man, how does he do that?” Harry asked more of himself than anyone else. 

“I don’t mean to interrupt,” Tom said a bit louder, “but Commander, does this mean you will not be free to work on those training sims?” he asked, a bit of playfulness and hope in his tone. 

“Ah, Lieutenant Paris, I didn’t see you come in. No, I’ll be with you in a few minutes and we can get some dinner, since I haven’t had mine yet,” he stated evenly, his food long since cold and Neelix had taken it away. 

“A few minutes…right,” Tom mused, after hearing that the two men had been playing for almost an hour. 

“Commander, if you have more pressing duties…” Tuvok stated in response to hearing the conversation. 

“No, not at all. This won’t last much longer,” he grinned, his eyes now sparking the mischief he had been feeling all along. “I believe it is your move.” 

Tuvok saw the mischief in the Commander’s eyes and couldn’t but help noticing the sensation he was feeling of ‘being played’ as Tom Paris would say, over come him. He found he didn’t like it. He was determined to end the game and show this human who was superior. He took a calming and quiet breath and focused. He saw his move and made it, confident that Chakotay could not move the game backwards as he had a tendency to do, but had to move forward. 

Chakotay gave a small grin at seeing the bold move of the Vulcan, and quickly placed his move, a tactic he knew irritated the slow and thoughtful man before him. The object shifted but only slightly. 

Tuvok saw his opening and placed his piece. Chakotay’s next move should alter the object forward, he still could not move it backwards, and then his next move would end this game. As the object finished shifting, a few people groaned, seeing what Tuvok had, that Chakotay was going to lose. 

Chakotay chuckled in spite of everyone’s reaction as he fingered his piece, his eyes met Tuvok’s “KouTo’” he declared as he placed his piece once more in a lower section, and all watched as if formed into the perfect octagon as was the goal. 

Whoops and hollers filled the mess hall, as well as applause, at seeing the Commander win. Harry was overjoyed to see someone…anyone beat Tuvok and couldn’t but help feel an extra satisfaction that it was Chakotay that did it. “Way to go, Commander.” 

“Congratulations, Commander,” Tuvok stated, though his disbelief of his loss still showed on his face. 

“Thank you, Tuvok,” Chakotay replied evenly as he stood up, doing his best to suppress the smile he was feeling. “Perhaps we can do it again some time…minus the audience,” he added as he moved off to join Tom and grab a meal before the two men headed off to work. 

Tuvok continued to stare after the man that had not only mentally challenged him, but beat him, at his game, and leaving him sitting here stunned and fascinated. He watched the Commander easily regroup his composure he was well known for and move forth with his agenda with no sign of the typical gloating that most humans had a tendency to do. With a deep sigh, Tuvok made a decision that perhaps he truly had underestimated the man and was now determined to rectify that matter. It also meant that he found some one possibly worthy of the other tests he had planned or so he hoped as he continued to watch the young handsome Commander.

*********

Chakotay and Tom exited to the hall having decided to grab real food by combining their rations after seeing Neelix’s leftovers. 

Tom saw that they were alone in the hall, and chuckled, “Okay, Chakotay, give, why were you dragging the game out so long? I mean, I ‘know’ you were,” he smiled. 

Chakotay tried his innocent look, but seeing the look Tom gave him, knew it was lost on the young man. “Okay, but between you and me only,” he said in a light voice, “He had it coming.”

“Why?” 

“Come on, Tom. You see how he sits there, a barely tolerable look upon his face as he defeats one opponent after another. Plus, poor Harry needed the avenging, for he just doesn’t get the basics of the game or its purpose; so…”

“You decided to teach him a lesson; granted it was a good one, and I can see why you stretched it out so much,” Tom grinned. “Now, second questions, how did you do it? Don’t get me wrong, Tay, your one of the smartest men I know, but Tuvok’s been playing that game since he was a kid?”

Chakotay gave Tom a crooked grin, “No offense taken, Tom, and perhaps one of these day I’ll tell you…”

“But not today.”

Chakotay smiled more, “No, not today,” he stated as they reached the holodeck. “After you,” he gestured to the young man, taking a moment to enjoy the view as the younger man entered before they would have to get to work. 

************

“Commander Tuvok, is this ‘really’ necessary,” Janeway found herself asking, doing her best to keep the whine from her voice, as she held her aching side, limping to the bench in the holo-made dojo. 

“Captain, as I have noted in my report, since you asked me to over see that all aspects of the crew’s training be up to date, that the senor staff is lacking in their hand to hand combat training skills. So, as per your orders, Captain. Yes, this is necessary.” 

The make shift dojo, had a large workout mat covering over 90% of the floor, and several benches, where weary members of the senior staff sat breathing semi-hard, since they had time to relax since it had been the Captain’s turn up at bat. The only member not panting or sweating was Chakotay, for it was his turn now. He stood up, removed his sweat shirt, leaving him in only a green tank top and his grey sweat pants, and socks, since shoes were not permitted on the mat. 

Kathryn leaned on her friend’s shoulder as he handed her a towel, “Remind me before giving any more orders in regards to the crew to take a moment to see if it’s gong to come back and bite me in the ass,” she panted with a smirk. 

“If he doesn’t I will,” B’Elanna said, her own breathing still a tad ragged, having finished before the Captain. “Damn Vulcan,” she growled, for she hated losing to anyone, especially to Tuvok, who stood so regal in the center of the work mat relaxed as if he had not just finished showing up almost all the senior staff. 

“Now, Lieutenant,” Kathryn tried to sooth. 

Chakotay chuckled, seeing his friends looking like drowned rats, Tom and Harry lying on the bench, as if in pain. 

“I’m with B’el,” Tom said, barely lifting his head, as Harry only lifted a hand to indicate he agreed, their bodies appearing sore and unwilling to move. 

“How about I kick his ass, will that make you all feel better,” Chakotay teased. 

Harry lifted his hand in agreement, not able to speak. Tom grinned, “I’d like to see that, I’d even pay for it.” 

“Pay for it, hell, I’d give my Bath’let to see that happen.”

“Now, now, we shouldn’t be that way, Tuvok is simply looking out for our best interests,” Kathryn stated, trying to calm everyone. 

“Commander, you are wasting precious training time. The other members of the senior staff like you have a second lesson to complete before the today’s training can be completed; we are already twenty minutes behind schedule due to lacking fitness and readiness of the current participants.

Kathryn grabbed Chakotay’s arm before he moved out, “I take it back, kick his scrawny ass and you can name your price,” she growled into his ear. 

Chakotay laughed, “I’ll see what I can do,” he said, moving out to the mat. The session was to measure their aikido and their ability to handle a supposedly more ‘superior’ opponent, in this case a Vulcan. 

The two men bowed as was appropriate and took stance, Chakotay waiting patiently for Tuvok to make the first move, which he had observed he would if no move was made by his opponent within two minutes, his estimation was correct. Tuvok made his move and Chakotay chose to avoid him and shifted away from him. He had also observed that Tuvok kept to a select number of moves, and this would aid in his current situation, for unlike the others, he was up on his aikido and other hand to hand combat skills. Tom, Kathryn and Harry were in good shape and could handle themselves…somewhat, but they were thinkers and in Tom’s case a charmer, unless flying, then he was a doer. B’Elanna, she was a fighter, but she was the kind that got angry easily thus making her a charger, and those who could match or out maneuver her would easily win since she used no strategy in her fighting technique. If she had the upper hand in strength and maneuverability, they were toast. Tuvok, he was strong, quick, and a thinker. He also had a bad habit of prejudging his opponents and Chakotay had every intention to play on that bad habit. 

Tuvok was pleasantly pleased that he was not able to touch the Commander with his first move, but was sure that this would not last long as was demonstrated over and over again by the others he had been ‘training’. His true motivation for this exercise though truly needed as per the Captain’s orders, was to see if the commander could hold his own physically with him. Any mate he chose would have to be physically fit, and though the Commander appeared very fit, Tuvok wanted to test that truth and now was his opportunity. He made his next move toward the Commander and as the man moved to block it as was typical, he grabbed his wrist and tossed him over his shoulder. He was at least glad that the Commander did recall how to fall properly where Mr. Kim and the Captain had seemed to forget and had to be retaught, slowing the lesson down.

“Very good, Commander, I am glad to see that your technique in rolling with the throw is near perfect, though you might want to consider tucking in more with your knees,” he stated evenly. 

Chakotay getting up quickly from the toss, gave a half grin, “A compliment, I’m honored,” he quipped. He heard B’Elann’s voice cheering him on, but he closed her out, he needed to focus, he saw he had laid the ground work and was even slightly disappointed that it took only one move. “Perhaps you’ll help me do it right this time,” Chakotay asked as he moved toward Tuvok, reaching out, as if he was going to let Tuvok throw him. 

“If you wish,” Tuvok replied, seeing no reason not to. He reached out to grasp the Commander’s wrist and before he knew it, the Commander had grabbed him by the wrist and in a swift move, tossed him to the mat. He was taken so off guard that he almost forgot to shift his body as to fall correctly. 

Chuckles, giggles, and teeters, filled the air as Tuvok rolled to his knees, recovering from the unexpected move and looked toward the bench to see his former opponents, and current students, trying to look innocent of what he knew was their actions. He took a deep breath and frowned as he looked back at the Commander, as he got to his feet. “That was not an appropriate move,” he chided. 

Chakotay shrugged, “Alls fair in love and war,” he replied, his look as if this should explain it all. Then he took his stance once more, deciding he didn’t like the look he was getting. Chakotay was not prone to bragging or showing off, but he had noticed that Tuvok really was becoming too full of himself, and there was nothing like deflating one’s ego, and with what he knew, he knew he was the man to do it. He gave Tvuok and arrogant look of his own, and held out his hand, while still in his stance, feet shoulder with apart, right half of his body a step forward, knees with a slight bend to give leeway to maneuver and distribute his weight evenly, as he stood semi sideways. One arm tucked in close, fist closed fingers facing up, the other out, the hand open, his fingers gesturing Tuvok forward in a defiant challenge. He looked at Tom from the corner of his eye, who was now sitting up, and grinned, as he looked back at Tuvok, “Let’s dance,” he said, knowing Tom would get the meaning of his words. 

He didn’t even give Tuvok a chance to comment on the fact they were not dancing. As soon as Tuvok was ready, he charged forward, but instead of throwing a fist, as soon as he was within a foot of the man, he shifted down on his back leg and gave a kick right to the center of Tuvok’s chest, sending the Vulcan back a good ten feet, which most could not get four. 

As Tuvok recovered from the blow, he saw that Chakotay was not holding back and decided to teach this pup a lesson. He moved in and threw a left from his midsection to Chakotay’s but found it blocked. He gave a right, from his shoulder to Chakotay’s chest, but it too was blocked. The moves were repeated and blocked just the same. He then brought his arms together and punched outward in a V-shape, only to have Chakotay block with a similar move. Tuvok followed by giving a sweep kick, where Chakotay jumped over, but in doing so, shifted his weight as he landed back on his feet, in order to whirl on the ball of his left foot and whirl around, bringing an elbow into his side, knocking the wind out of him, since there were certain area’s a Vulcan was more sensitive than a human, and parts of the sides where his lungs were located was one of them. 

Chakotay having delivered another blow, causing Tuvok to lose some air, backed off, for he did recall this was a training session, and he was not done with Tuvok’s lesson. He continued his focus, for to let it down would cost him everything he was working this moment for. He saw Tuvok recover as he rolled toward him, doing a double sweep kick. Chakotay jumped over the one, but knew he’d get caught with the other, so rolled with it as he landed on his back, then rolled to his side, and as Tuvok came close, having regained his feet, he moved in a sideward motion with his right leg, placing Tuvok in between his legs, making a scissor motion, that toppled Tuvok back to the ground. He rolled to his back, bringing his fist down on the man’s chest in a hammer motion, stunning the Vulcan, then pushed himself off the mat so he currently straddled Tuvok, and placed the lower portion of his palm, fingers curled under, at Tuvok’s neck, “End,” he stated in between bated breaths. 

“End,” Tuvok agreed his own breath now short in coming for he saw that Chakotay held what would be a final blow if given, thus ending this match. 

Chakotay shifted back and got to his feet and offered Tuvok a hand up, glad that he accepted it. “The main lesson my father always taught me was, know your opponent,” he stated evenly, and then moved past the stunned Vulcan to get a towel and some water, while seeing if Kathryn was serious about giving him anything, and B’Elanna her precious Bath’let. 

“Are you okay, Commander?” Harry asked Tuvok, as he brought him a towel. 

Tuvok, who once again found himself staring at the most intriguing human he had ever met, was startled by the young man’s presence. He took the offered towel, “I will be fine, Ensign. Thank you,” he added, feeling very off balance. He never suspected that Chakotay would beat him and he found he was very much…interested in engaging Chakotay in other matters as a result of it. 

“So, what’s next…teach?” Tom asked; a smug look on his face as if Chakotay’s victory had been his own. 

Tuvok, no longer in the mood to deal with any of the others took a moment to calculate the time and found a sufficient time had passed. “As much as I would care to continue our lesson for today, time restraints prevent that from occurring. I have bridge duty in forty-five minutes and thus need time to prepare, as do you, Lieutenant, Ensign,” his words removing a bit of smugness from Tom’s face. 

“Well, perhaps another time,” Janeway stated, personally pleased that this was at an end, as well as personally thrilled that Chakotay did kick her sometimes arrogant second in command’s butt. “I for one am in need of a long hot soak,” she stated, moving off, indicating this gathering was over. 

“Commander, if I may, a moment of your time if you would,” Tuvok asked, seeing Chakotay getting ready to leave with Tom, as the others gathered to leave. 

“Sure,” he stated. He watched the other’s leave out, leaving them alone in the holodeck. “Look, first off, I want to apologize, I got…a bit carried away,” Chakotay stated sincerely, for seeing how the other’s were gloating, he realized that perhaps he took it a bit far and was now feeling bad about it. 

“No need to apologize, Commander. You were here to demonstrate your skill, you did so…magnificently I might add,” Tuvok replied evenly, though inside he felt far from an even keel. The more he looked at the strong muscular bronze human the more he found he enjoyed looking at him and now seeing he was more than capable of handling himself physically, he was determined to move to the next level of things; for Chakotay was the only one who was proving to be worthy of Tuvok’s attention. 

“Gee, another complement,” Chakotay joked, then sobered, seeing Tuvok might not appreciate his humor. He knew that Vulcan’s, some Vulcan’s liked humor even if they could not always express it; where other’s found a dry humor a way of expression they could logically handled. Tuvok was not one of them, as far as he could see. He cleared his throat; “Very well,” he said softly, allowing Tuvok to speak. 

“I simply wanted to know who trained you. Your moves were specific to combat a Vulcan and I merely wish to inquire as to how you learned them, for most Vulcan’s refrained from teaching combat at the Academy; in fact to my knowledge there is none.”

Chakotay smiled, “your right, it was a style made to combat Vulcan’s, and I didn’t learn it at the Academy…per say, I had a…private tutor,” he added, with a sly gleam in his eyes. 

“May I inquire as to who it was?” 

Chakotay gave a soft laugh, as he placed his towel over his neck, and grasped his sweat shirt and tucked in under his arm, “*Nash-kes’dal Skrerern Akal, Tuknat-cree ka-nash Mksultal Skrer-kreynep Cooren, ” he replied in perfect Vulcan and then with a large grin moved passed, once again, a stunned Vulcan and left to go about his business. 

*{{One may always ask, so long as one does not always expect an answer}}

*****End of Part One********

It had been a long day and after a long shower and a small bite to eat, Chakotay plopped down on his sofa, a cup of tea on the small table next to him and brought up a pad, wishing it was a good book rather than another report, when his door chimed. Suddenly a mixed wave of emotions filled him. He thought he had an idea of who it might be, one person being welcomed another some what dreaded, but he knew he’d find out soon enough and face it either way. “Enter,” he replied, placing down his pad and gathering up his tea. 

The doors opened to reveal neither of the individuals he was thinking of, but rather Mr. Kim. “Is there something I can do for, Ensign?” he asked evenly. 

“No, sir. I was asked to deliver this,” Harry stated, handing over a plane 4x4 box. 

“By who?” Chakotay inquired as he took the box feeling the weight of it while placing down his tea. 

“By Commander Tuvok,” he stated evenly then proceeded to stand there, waiting. He really wanted to know what was in it since Tuvok had been so allusive. 

Chakotay looked at the box a moment than looked up, “Is there something else, Ensign?” 

“Ah…no,” Harry stated. Then seeing the look, he gave a nod, “Good night, sir,” he smiled and left. 

Chakotay held the box in his hands for a moment, and then let out a deep sigh. His face did not show the curiosity it did when he first received it, it now showed thought, neural thought as he placed it down and opened it. Once the box was opened, he removed the soft cloth material used to secure it and gave a heavy sigh as he pulled out a small statue. It was made of dark Velok, a blackish brown sand stone with bits of pyrite that made it sparkle and which is only found on Vulcan. It was carved to be a small replica of the Guardian of the Flame, a large flame kept burning in a large almost flat circular holder, used in ancient times to over see many traditional rituals; but Chakotay was no fool, he understood all too well what tradition was being followed here and why a third party had to deliver it, finding it ironic that Harry was the chosen messenger. “Just great,” he mused darkly as he placed it down on his coffee table. 

He stared at it a while, then shook his head, and with his right hand wiped his eyes, then brushed his fingers through his hair, “Two out three and you gave him the third, so much for brain power,” he chided himself as he leaned back against his sofa. “One for intelligence, one for physical capability, and one…for cultural knowledge compatibility,” he mused to himself, this time as if recalling an old memory. “You were a good teacher,” he said to no one, but a ghost from the past, “But not good enough,” he chuckled, and then sighed. He then leaned forward and picked up the small statue and fingered it gently in his hands, “Isn’t it always the way. You want someone else, and someone else…wants you,” he sighed again, trying to figure out what he should do. 

Normally it would have been easy, he would outward reject Tuvok’s offer, for he had no interest in him that way, yet…yet he was lonely and time was passing and options were limited. The one he wanted, a certain young blond haired blue eyed pilot was chasing a certain naive Ensign who ironically enough was chasing a hundred year old Vulcan, which was banging at his door. The absurdity of the situation hit him and he laughed, but it was still a sad one at best. He put down the carving and got up and walked to the view port, his mind a whirl of thought, his arms folded over his chest, his eyes far away for the longest time, then slowly they rose to see the stars out his window, “Perhaps your teachings may still serve,” he said softly, as he placed his hand against the cool glass, in the Vulcan manner of greeting, but the tenderness that accompanied Chakotay’s movements was clear, it was more of a personal greeting to his past. 

************

It had been three days since he sent the traditional offering to Commander Chakotay, assured that the Commander would either understand its meaning or contact him in concern with questions about it, but as to date Commander Chakotay acted completely indifferent to the matter and he found it not only puzzling, but frustrating. He would have had to wait another day before, by tradition he could approach the Commander about it. However, that was going to prove even more difficult now as he, the Commander, along with Ensign Kim and Lieutenant Pairs were confined to the shuttle on an away mission that would take them at minimal of three days to complete. 

The M-class planet was uninhabited, but off course from Voyager who had its hands full with mining operations for precious minerals to leave orbit to go on this food run; So Commander Chakotay having had a long private discussion with the Captain gathered his team, and now they were here. He stared as Chakotay sat silently going over sensor reports, as Mr. Paris and Mr. Kim exchanged humorous wit as Mr. Paris flew the shuttle, and Mr. Kim ran operations, looking for the largest confinement of food to make the mission go even faster; it was going to be a long tedious journey. 

About an hour later, the ship landed, and everyone was out and about getting their things settled, Tuvok overheard Mr. Paris make an interesting comment to Mr. Kim. 

“Strange, I thought I heard Neelix state the other day that the food lockers were, full?”

“Perhaps we’re…over stuffing them?” Harry shrugged and unpacked his tent, for the weather was warm, the night cool, but not cold, and it would be dark in another three hours. 

Commander Chakotay had taken it upon himself to make a large fire ring and a blazing fire, as Tom and Harry pulled up a few logs for people to sit on and relax by as they ate their rations, getting lost in the flames as silence over took them all, now that they were settled. 

“Commander, I wonder if I might inquire something,” Tuvok asked as he broke the silence. 

“Yes?” 

“I could no but help over hearing Lieutenant Paris state that Mr. Neelix’s comment about our storage units being full. In fact, the last I had checked they were not…that low?”

Chakotay, who had only looked up a little bit, took a large stick and poked the fire and gave a small laughed, “Your right, they are not that low, but extra food won’t hurt.” 

“Commander, it’s not like the Captain to send an away mission if it is not really needed,” Tuvok stated with concern. 

“Oh, I assure you, Tuvok, it’s needed,” he said, still not looking at anyone as he replied, continuing to poke the fire. 

“Commander, if we don’t really need the food…” Harry asked, now puzzled as he saw Tom was, and was stunned to see Chakotay laugh at his words. 

With a deep sigh of acceptance that things would be starting sooner than later, Chakotay stopped playing with the fire and looked up to meet Harry’s eyes. “The away mission is an excuse for the four of us to get a mattered settled that has been going on for over two years, though it has…if you pardon the pun, climaxed this last week,” he chuckled more to himself knowing the joke. “The Captain has noticed it, and since it has not been a problem in the past, she has said nothing about it, but, since it now concerns over half her command staff, she…wants it resolved, and I guess…” this time he lowered his eyes, “I do to.” 

“What are you taking about?” Tom asked, totally clueless. 

“I would agree, Commander, what is this problem that we supposedly have?” Tuvok inquired. 

“I don’t have a problem with anyone here,” Harry replied puzzled. 

“Ah, but you do, Harry,” Chakotay smiled evenly, as he looked at him. “See, it’s not a professional one, but a personal one, and the only way we’re going to get anywhere is if we lay all are cards on the table as it were; meaning be honest here. I can do it all for you…if you like?” he asked, looking around, seeing that Tom suddenly got it, well part of it, and Harry’s face blushed a little, but still puzzled. 

“Perhaps that is a wise idea, Commander, for it seems that only you have the full scope of the situation. It would do us all good if you would enlighten us.” 

He looked at Tom and Harry and saw no reaction from them, but to steel themselves to the truth they suspected him of telling. “Very well,” he stated. “Here it goes. The problem we ‘all’ suffer from is unrequited…desires.” He couldn’t call it love, for he didn’t know how the others really felt and would not presume to do so. “The classic triangle has become a square,” he added, his eyes not quite locking on anyone as he spoke. 

“What…what do you mean?” Tom asked, as he cleared his throat, after it almost closed on him from shock. 

Chakotay sighed, for, for him, this was the hardest part. “It means…Tom,” he said looking at him, “that I want you probably as much as you want Harry,” he stated as evenly as he could. 

“Me?” Harry asked, shocked as he looked at his best friend. “You’re…your interested in…me?” He looked at Tom stunned, for he only saw Tom as a brother, “Tom I…well I don’t…” he was speechless. 

Tom folded his arms around him, stunned to hear Chakotay’s confession as well as hear his made by the older man, and was speechless in the face of Harry’s possible rejection. Needing to take his mind of it, he asked, “Then why is Tuvok here?” 

“That is the next piece in our strange triangle,” Chakotay replied, seeing the young man now blush heavily. “He is placing his efforts into gaining a new mate, and…” he said knowing this was going to hurt the young man, “He has chosen me, either not aware or indifferent to Mr. Kim’s attempts to gain that honor,” Chakotay finished. 

“You’re after Tuvok?” Tom asked with disbelief. 

“You? He’s after you?” Harry asked with dismay as he looked at Chakotay, not hearing Tom. 

Tuvok arched his brow, for indeed he was not aware of the young Ensigns motives, and became very clear as to why they were all now here. “I was not aware of Mr. Kim’s activates, Commander. As for my having chose you, you are correct, I have, though you have not made any indication as if you are going to accept or deny my request,” he replied evenly. 

“That’s because I haven’t decided yet. I guess it’ll all depend on what happens while where here. All four of us have very deep feelings…or intentions about another, and either way, if left to their own devices unattended, it is a powder cake filled with disaster. I thought it best to deal with the matter head on and privately, and the extra food would do Voyager good, as will resolving the tension that is quietly building on the bridge. 

Tom suddenly burst out laughing as the absurdity of it all hit him as it had done Chakotay days before. “I see now. I want Harry, Harry wants Tuvok, Tuvok wants Chakotay and Chakotay wants…wants me,” he said, his voice hitching a bit. 

Chakotay matches Tom’s smile, his own dark eyes once again taken in by deep blue, “yes, that about sums it up. The only question is can it be fixed?”

“No, the real question is, who leaves here happy and who leaves here with a broken heart,” Harry amends softly. 

The four men remained silent for a while, before Tuvok spoke up, “Perhaps not. If Mr. Kim would consider that a relationship between him and Mr. Paris, which is more fitting for him, and you Commander consider me as your potential…mate, I don’t see why a simple and quick solution that will benefit everyone can not be found.” 

Chakotay was about to speak, but it was surprisingly Harry that spoke up first, “Because I don’t love Tom like that,” he spat, anger and hurt showing not only in his words but his dark eyes as he too wrapped his arms around his chest, and brought up his knees much like Tom. Then he turned to Tom, “I do love you dearly, but I’ve always seen you as a brother, Tom. I’m sorry, I wouldn’t hurt you for the world, I hope you know that,” Harry added, knowing his truth would hurt his best friend anyway. 

“Hey…It’s okay,” Tom said trying to shirk it off as he always did with things that hurt but didn’t want to let in right away. 

“Oh bullshit, Tom” Chakotay growled. “It’s not okay and you know it. I’ve watched you pine over him for years. Hell, if we’re going to get anything resolved, even…even if it’s patched up hearts, we’ll only accomplish that with the truth.” 

“So, I’m not okay about it, but what can I do about it? Nothing! Are you going to be any better when I tell you…”

“That you don’t love me,” Chakotay finished for Tom and silencing his rampage. “As you said, no, but what can I do about it? But at least you know…we all know and if we talk, take some time…and perhaps talk some more, we’re be able to maintain our friendships and move on,” he said gently, his own heart breaking much like Harry’s and Tom’s. The only one not at the moment was Tuvok, and it was time to tell him the truth too for he no longer could deny it or see it as an option for him. “I don’t love you, Tuvok, and perhaps that’s okay for you, but it’s not for me.”

“There is an old Earth saying that love will come in time, Comm…Chakotay,” Tuvok replied, feeling it advisable to move this to a personal level if he wishes to convince the Commander of the errors of his thinking. “You are a worthy mate and I am sure we would complement each other in the long run,” he finished. 

Chakotay gave a crooked grin, “Funny how you think me a worthy mate,” he said looking up at him, “for I don’t find you worthy of me,” he stated flatly. 

“Don’t you think that’s rather cold?” Tom asked, not caring for Chakotay’s response. 

“Perhaps, but my Father told me once, that life is not about having the best, but what is best for us. Tuvok only believes me worthy of him because I bested him in two of the three traditional challenges, that many Vulcans use to seek a mate outside their culture, and I passed the third, with flying colors, didn’t I, Tuvok?” he asked, looking at him, but saw the Vulcan would not comment at the moment. “I’m not worthy because he cares, only because of a test, and for me…that’s no good enough, so I’m sorry if it offense anyone, but it is the truth, at least for me.” 

“Tests?” Harry asked in a now meek voice. 

“Yes, Harry, tests. The first is one that shows ones intelligence in logic and strategy, such as in a game like KouTo’,” he stated, but tried to keep his voice light, for he didn’t want to hurt the young man any further than he had already. 

Harry and Tom looked stunned, but again it was Harry that spoke, “You mean…it wasn’t just a game?”

“I’m sorry, Harry, but no…not for him; was it, Tuvok?” he asked, believing that the Vulcan should speak now, whether he wanted to or not. 

“You are correct; it was not merely a game. I was indeed deploying the three traditional challenges, which again I am amazed that you, Chakotay, are aware of. No Vulcan speaks of such things outside of…”

“Family?” Chakotay replied, his eyes almost defiant, and dark with anger for another reason. 

“You told me, Chakotay, that one day you’d tell me how you beat him in that game; now might be a good time as any?” Tom interjected. 

“What were the others?” Harry also asked about the same time as Tom had spoken. 

Feeling all eyes on him, Chakotay took a cleansing breath and tried to center himself before moving forward, “The so called training exercise, though I’m sure warranted for the senior staff, was the physical challenge. A Vulcan wants to make sure their mate is fit and physically capable of handling themselves with them. The third…is cultural understanding or acceptance. I gave you that one,” Chakotay said looking at Tuvok, “When I answered you in Vulcan that day, didn’t I?”

“You speak Vulcan?” Harry asked amazed. 

“That is correct, Chakotay. Thus, I too, like Mr. Paris, would like to know how you know this?” 

Chakotay gave a tiny smirk, “I’d thought by now you’d of figured it out,” he said, his eyes once more going back to the fire. 

Tuvok arches a brow, “Enlighten me, if you’d please.” 

“You had a Vulcan lover,” Tom said in a slight astonished voice, for Vulcan’s rarely mated outside of their own for ‘logical’ reasons, and if they did, that person had to be…very unique indeed. 

“Yes…yes I did,” he said, taking another breath keeping old feelings at bay. “It was while I was still at the academy, just before I graduated and up till…” He closed his eyes as if suddenly overtaken by a painful memory. But after a brief moment he pulled back from it and continued, “Till they were killed during the Borg war. He…he guided me through everything he knew his family would test me for, in all the more common methods and some not so common; but…” he said looking at Tuvok, making sure their eyes met, “’He’ never…ever…once tested me himself. He chose me…me, because he felt I was the one, not because I passed some stupid test. It was his family that kept us apart, for they, like you wouldn’t find me worthy of their son till I ‘did’ pass those damn tests. Well, I passed them, I passed them in time to have him die, alone and away from me, for we were denied our union till then,” he said, his voice tight and residual anger mixing in. “He was no older than I was, but he was a hell of a lot more intelligent than you are,” he growled. “You have someone willing…very willing to be with you, learn from you, give you what you need, even if you are not aware of it, and you turn your nose down at him, simply because he can’t play a game that was not designed for him to win? Well, if that’s the case, you deserve to be alone!” he spat, his anger taking the better of him and he stood up. “I need some air, I’m sorry,” he said to the rest, and stormed off his heart in a mess. 

The three men sat in silence before once more Harry broke the spell, “All this time,” he whispered. “All this time I sat playing that stupid game, thinking…actually thinking…” he shook his head in disbelief and keeping the anger and tears at bay. 

“Thinking what?” Tuvok found himself asking, really wanting to know. 

Harry looked at him, the hurt evident, “that you actually enjoyed my company, and now I see…I see it so clearly. You only tolerated me, in hopes of attracting a worthy opponent,” he chuckled, but there was no humor in it. “Well, you found one,” he said taking to his feet as well. “So how does it feel to know that in the end, it’s you who doesn’t measure up?” he asked, his eyes steeled, his face drawn, as he turns and leaves in another direction, following the Commander’s lead in needing to get some air. 

Thus leaving two men in silent repose for only a moment. “I never intended to do any harm to Mr. Kim. I was, as I have said, unaware of his actions toward me,” he stated to Tom, who continued to sit there, rolled into himself. 

“Well, whether you intended to or not, you have. The question is, at least for you, are you going to continue to try and court Chakotay who clearly does not want you or open the possibility that he’s right, and that a test is stupid and take a risk with someone who does want you, for it seems to me, you’re the only one with any real choice here,” he stated flatly, though his eyes showed his own pain. 

“Why is that, Mr. Paris? Why am I the only one with a choice? Is it that unfathomable for you to consider the Commander?” he replied, not sure why he felt the need to clarify this point for the young man, but if one was going to open the door to possibilities, one should open them all the way. “In fact, there are many possible outcomes to this venture. As you said, I could continue to pursue the Commander, which as you said would probably fail, or I could choose, to consider Mr. Kim, plus, there is always you,” he added. 

“Me?” 

“If we look at the fact that there are four of us, trying to come to a settlement of who will couple with whom, it is just as easily to consider you and myself as it would be the Commander and Mr. Kim, the only options not outwardly explored. For the paring of Myself and the Commander seem limited at best, and you and Mr. Kim are…”

“Out of the question,” Tom sighed, a tear falling form his stormy blue eyes. 

“Indeed, that only leaves the paring of you and the Commander, me and Mr. Kim or as I have said, Mr. Kim and the Commander and you and myself,” he stated logically. 

“Is everything with you a matter of mathematical equations?” Tom asked a bit irritated. “Because if is, I’m glad Harry is wising up. For I can tell you first hand, as a human we want to be loved and cherished by our mates, not looked upon like an accessory to a suit,” he snapped. 

Tuvok found Tom’s words though harsh, stunning. //Is that what I’m doing?// he thought, as he saw Tom look away from him, his eyes distant, his own pain clear, but controlled, and watched the young man give in to the need of space like the others as he stood up, and left, not a word given, leaving him with much to consider. 

****End of Part Two******

In but an hour or so it would be getting dark, but he didn’t want to head back, he wasn’t ready to face who may be there or would be there soon enough. He lifted his head and saw him approach from the corner of his eye, //Perhaps talking would be good,// he thought. 

“Are you all right?” 

“Yes, Commander, I’m fine,” he replied easily, though his body language of being withdraw was still clear. 

“Chakotay, Harry. This is very personal, I don’t think rank has any place here, do you?” he asked, his tone light and friendly. 

Harry gave a small real smile, “No, and your right, this is personal.” He sighed, “Thank you.” 

“For what, I haven’t done anything.”

“For wanting to be a friend, and…for having the courage to bring this to light,” Harry replied, looking at him, really looking at him. “This must be hard for you, Chakotay. I’ve seen over the years how private a man you are and something like this…well, I can see how it would be hard to do, even if needed.”

Chakotay smiled warmly, “Young Harry Kim,” he said lightly. “The only thing young about you, Harry is you age,” he smiled, letting Harry know it was a compliment. Then his face got more serious, “I…I really don’t know what ‘you’ see in Tuvok, but perhaps, now that he does know…” he shrugged, and saw the hope in Harry’s eyes. But there was uncertainty too. “Of course, after tonight, you might be able to look at Tom differently, I mean, he really wants to make you happy…” 

Harry gave a small laugh, “You’re quiet something, Chakotay.”

Chakotay looked at him puzzled. 

“Here you are, your own heart in the balance just like mine, and like always you place others first. Tuvok may have his…limitations, but he would be a sincere and faithful man and I…’know’ under all that coolness lays a passionate heart. I’ve seen it when he thinks no one was looking…it’s there. Mentally he may have chosen those foolish tests, but physically he’d never be satisfied with a…logical choice. I’m sure if he has chosen you, there is…more,” Harry stated with certainty. “Perhaps it is you who needs to see if they can look with new eyes, Chakotay.” 

Chakotay gave Harry a thankful smile, “Wise Harry Kim, now how did that happen?” he teased. 

“I took a lot out of the book of Chakotay,” he quipped, then laughed as did Chakotay. 

“Well, I will consider you words if you consider mine,” he replied, though his eyes did not hold Harry’s certainty in his thoughts of Tuvok. “No matter what, Harry, I’d like to see you and Tom happy, both deserve it so much.” 

Harry looked into deep soulful eyes and saw the sincerity and the love, “You really love him don’t you?” he asked in a hushed tone. 

“Yes…enough to let him go,” he replied, tears stinging at his eyes. “If I have learned anything over the years, the heart is a funny thing, it chooses whom it chooses, there is no logic involved. Tom loves you, Harry, and well, I think you could love him too, if given half a chance…”

“As you said, the heart is a funny thing, Chakotay,” Harry interrupted. “My heart has chosen like you, one that does not want us. Can either of us really say we can turn away from that?” 

Chakotay sighed, “We may not have a choice? Either we find a way to make a few happy or all miserable, there are few other options. Tom and you…”

“Would make Tom happy, and perhaps me, and you miserable, unless you could find your way to Tuvok; or I with Tuvok, making me happy and perhaps him, leaving you and Tom miserable unless Tom could find his way to you,” Harry interjected. 

Chakotay saw the wisdom behind the dark eyes and nodded his approval, and then his eyes turned mischievous as he spoke, “Or you and I could get together and leave them both out in the cold?” 

Harry laughed, “Now that would be fitting to them both.” 

Then their eyes met and a moment passed between them at the thought, “Nah,” they both said as one, for there was nothing there but friendship, which much was abundantly clear. 

“So ol’ wise one, what do you think we should do now?” Chakotay teased. 

“I think…I think we should get back to camp before anyone gets worried; its getting dark,” Harry chuckled, glad for Chakotay’s friendship, that he knew was now stronger than ever before as determined by this moment of truth between them. “Beyond that…I don’t know,” he said sincerely, “I…I just don’t know.” 

The two men headed back to the camp, unaware of eyes upon them in the distance that bore witness to their truths and their friendship, before also turning back. 

************

Once again all four men found themselves back before the fire, but now it was dark and all the light that would be was from the flames all of them now found so interesting. Tuvok sat quietly going over his mission report, sensing no one was up to speaking, especially Chakotay, as Tom sat quietly with a snythall beer. Harry was trying to get lost in a book, as Chakotay sat poking at the flames, seeing their inner wisdom. 

“I think its time to head in,” Tom said finishing his beer. He started to get up when Chakotay spoke. 

“No…it’s time to play a game,” he said flatly. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him as if he were nuts. He simply looked up and met everyone’s eyes with a deep amusement, “You heard me right, a game. One in which we ‘all’ will participate in and play by the rules,” he said evenly but with his natural authority. 

“You can’t make us play…” Tom started to interject, only to be cut off by Harry. 

“He’s right, we need to do something to break this tension. Perhaps a game would do the trick.”

Tuvok arched his brow, “Though I do not usually subscribe to…playing, perhaps…Chakotay as well as Mr. Kim…”

“Harry, Tuvok, Harry,” the young man corrected. 

Tuvok cleared his throat, “Harry has a point, Mr….Tom” 

The young pilot saw the willingness of the others, and had to admit, he didn’t like how things had become over the last few hours or so either. “Okay,” he sighed and moved to sit back down, “What do we do?” 

“First we need to sit in a circle,” Chakotay stated as he got up and moved to the section near the fire where all of them could fit, “where we’ll be next to each other, face to face,” he added. 

Tuvok and Harry got up to move, as did Tom, “Tom bring that bottle if you would,” Chakotay stated softly. 

Tom arched his brow like Tuvok, but did as he was requested, and handed it to Chakotay before taking a seat between Tuvok and Harry, across from Chakotay. “Okay, now what?” 

Chakotay felt the blush cross his face, “We play a very old party game I’m sure at least one of you have played before,” he stated, a strange grin on his face as he placed the bottle down in the center between them. 

Tom giggled, “Spin the bottle?” 

“What is…spin the bottle?” Tuvok asked, his question reflected by Harry’s puzzled expression. 

‘It’s…it’s a kissing game,” Tom chuckled. “You spin the bottle and whom ever it lands on, you have to kiss them,” he clarified, then sobered up a bit and looked at Chakotay. “This is your idea or breaking the tension between us?”

“Yes, unless your…afraid your not up to the challenge,” Chakotay replied, a dare in his tone, not just for Tom but for the others as well. “The rules are as simple as Tom has stated, except we all will play at least four rounds. If the bottle tip lands in between a person, it will go as followed, if it is to the right of the spinner, we all kiss the one to our right, and if the left, we do the same. If it lands on us, we can choose anyone we want, any questions?” 

“This is not a logical way to ease tension…” Tuvok started to say. 

“I said questions, not comments…no, good. Tom, since you know this game well, you can start.” 

Tom gave a smirk, though his eyes showed his unease about all this. He took the bottle and gave it a spin. All watched as it whirled and slowed to stop in front of Chakotay. Tom chuckled, “No fair if the game is fixed,” he teased, his nerves showing. 

Chakotay felt his face pale, “No fun if I didn’t” he teased back, his own nerves showing as he watched Tom lean forward, being a good sport about it. It was brief, but even the short brush of Tom’s soft lips on his own felt electrifying to him, then it was over. He swallowed and leaned back and looked at Harry, “Next.” 

Harry grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin and had to wonder if Chakotay really did fix the game as it came to stop on Tuvok. He remained silent as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against the dark hot flesh of the man he had dreamed of kissing for so long, and found them to feel just as warm as he imagined. Nerves kept him from even trying to extend the contact, but even in its brief moment, it felt heavenly. Then he leaned back and handed the bottle over to Chakotay. 

Chakotay took a deep breath to center himself and give a silent prayer that this was a good idea, since it really was more impulsive than he let others believe. He gave the bottle a spin and knew the theory that he fixed this game had just been shot when it landed on Tuvok once again. Being a good sport he leaned in and placed his lips upon the older man’s and found them warm and pleasant, but didn’t feel any connection, but it didn’t leave him cold either and he thought at least that was something. When he leaned back he saw that Tuvok was looking at him intensely and he looked away, as he handed him the bottle. 

Slowly he took the fabricated glass bottle and gave it a twist so it whirled in a circle and watched as it slowed and stopped to his left between Chakotay and Harry. “I am not clear, we all must…kiss the person to our left or just me? For if it is all, then how will that work?” 

Chakotay realized he didn’t think this part out so clear and went with his gut, “I guess we take turns and go in a circle to our left,” he shrugged. 

“Very well,” he said and turned to his left, that being Tom Paris. He leaned in and placed a chase kiss on the cool pale lips and then leaned back to let him pass it on. He thought for a moment at the contact he had with the young man and arched a brow in response. 

Tom was nervous, for he had wanted his first kiss with Harry to be special, not at a…kissing game. But a chance to kiss him none the less was present so he leaned in and placed his lips tenderly but chased upon his and drank as much of them as he could. He found it soft, but to his surprise, empty, Harry had nothing to offer him, and this was his revelation as he leaned back to watch Harry pass his kiss forward. He swallowed hard, hoping that he could break that no trespass zone that he felt Harry had placed between them, for he suddenly knew, this was his only chance of doing so. 

Harry turned to Chakotay and gave a small giggle, for he recalled their earlier conversation. As he leaned forward, he could tell just like himself that the others were watching them intently. His own eyes met Chakotay’s and he hoped the other man could read his thoughts as to handle this moment. 

To the observers, the kiss between Harry and Chakotay was not as brief as theirs had been, and both men found themselves feeling…jealous, but it was Tom that spoke, “Hey, do we have to set a time limit here?” 

Harry and Chakotay moved back, a gleam of laughter in their eyes, but nothing else, for though it looked good, there was no passion shared in their long kiss, only the hopes of rising other’s temperatures, which seemed to have worked. 

Once more the bottle was back in Tom’s hand and he gave it a very hard spin that almost took forever to stop…in front of Chakotay again. This time, Tom was feeling a bit irritated that the Commander had received a better kiss than him, so when he leaned forth, his kiss was not…soft, but determined and defiant, and to his own surprise, found the man beneath his touch, very accepting. When he pulled back, he found the hard kiss had left ‘him’ wheeling with confusion instead of satisfaction of bruising the other man’s lips as he had intended to do. 

Harry once more took the bottle and with a laugh at seeing Tom’s reaction to his kissing of Chakotay, seeing how it was suppose to go and how it really went, gave it a spin. It landed on himself, “If you don’t mind, Tuvok?” he said as he moved to his knees this time and leaned forward. The Vulcan simply leaned forward, and let Harry control their kiss, but Harry could feel that this time there was a lot less resistance than their first contact and so as he lifted his lips from his chosen, then he flicked out his tongue and licked Tuvok’s lips quickly before sitting back down. With a wicked grin he handed to bottle to Chakotay, “Next,” he teased. 

//Things were defiantly getting interesting, that was for sure,// Chakotay thought as gave the bottle a spin as well, hoping for another chance to taste Tom’s lips once more. The fates were not listening as it landed on Harry. With a tiny sigh, he looked at the young man and once more their eyes agreed to a plan of action as he leaned in. This time, Chakotay wrapped an arm around the young man’s back, making it look like he was intensifying their kiss, but between them, it remained light and unyielding to any passion. A tiny moan and a bit of shuffling, keyed them into breaking their act, giving each an smirking smile as they sat back and Chakotay handed the bottle over to Tuvok. 

Once more Tuvok gave the bottle a spin, this time landing on Tom. He didn’t hesitate, nor did Tom as they brought their lips together, an unspoken agreement to give the other two men a taste of their own medicine, and though Tom’s lips were yielding, and soft, they held nothing for him, and he could feel that tom felt the same way as he continued to deepen the kiss none the less, before they mutually broke it. //If nothing else, this…game has been…enlightening,// Tuvok thought as he mentally made note of whose kiss moved him and whose did not. 

Tom caught his breath, disappointed that his actions didn’t stir anything in Harry nor did he derive any pleasure at kissing Tuvok either. He snatched the bottle, not meaning to reveal his thoughts as it did, and gave it another hard spin. He gave a soft groan as it landed on Tuvok. He leaned in and made it very chase, since there was no reason to pretend, the Vulcan didn’t do it for him one bit and every one knew it. 

Harry smiled but with compassion for his friend and gave him a pat on the knee as he took the bottle and spun it. //Damn, I’m going to keep this bottle,// Harry thought warmly as it once more landed on Tuvok. This time he made no play of his motions, he moved forward and kissed the man senseless, or as good as he could before Chakotay pulled him back, but in that long intense minute, he was sure he was going to feel Tuvok’s arms wrap around him. With a heavy sigh he sat back down, his face flushed with desire, his eyes now black with arousal. He felt bad for the other’s but right now, his thoughts were on the man across from him. Then he snapped to his senses, and picked up his precious bottle and handed it to Chakotay, “Hope it starts to bring you the luck I’ve had,” he grinned ear to ear. 

Chakotay felt his face flush, “If the fates will,” was his reply and gave it a spin, once more they were not listen…to him anyway, as once more it landed on Tuvok. He leaned in and placed his lips upon the Vulcan’s and was surprised, not that he started to feel any real connecting, but that what was once there was now gone, in a way, it pleased him as well as sadden him. He leaned back and saw, the door before him had closed and opened for the young Ensign, in which he really had hoped, would. But of course, that didn’t mean that anything for him or Tom, and no matter what he did want the young blond happy as well. He passed the bottle to Tuvok. 

Chakotay laughed as it once saw it come to a stop in front of Harry. “It’s not me who has this thing fixed,” he joked as he looked at Tom, suddenly seeing the anger and hurt in the young man’s face as Tuvok kissed Harry, giving almost as good as he had been given earlier. He didn’t want to see Tom hurt, and was now regretting this idea, but before he could say anything, Tom was taking his turn once more. 

As the bottle came to stop before him once more, Chakotay realized that sometimes as the fates can be kind they can be cruel, for he saw the distance in Tom’s eyes as he leaned forward. Before his lips touched his own, he spoke, “I’m sorry,” he whispered, hoping to bring some ease to this young brilliant and what he knew sensitive soul. 

Hearing Chakotay’s words startled him from his action of a chase kiss, and he took the moment to see the sincerity in Chakotay’s eyes. He suddenly realized that Chakotay didn’t set this up, it really was fate. “No need,” he replied softly and then placed a gentle kiss on the older man’s lips, finding them soft and yielding. It was as he sat back that he realized that unlike Tuvok, Chakotay’s kiss didn’t leave him cold or empty like Harry’s, for though he may not feel for the man as he did for Harry, there was still a connection between them and it was…good to know. He gave Chakotay a smile of understanding as he passed the bottle to his friend, trying to keep the hurt at bay as well as the jealousy. 

Harry saw the bottle land on Chakotay and leaned in to kiss him, no need to pretend their passion, so kept it light, noting a certain Vulcan’s interest in ‘his’ actions. Then with a smile, but hopeful eyes he once more handed the bottle over to Chakotay. 

The bottle landed on him this time. He let out the breath he was holding, but chuckled at seeing Tom shift toward him as if knowing he would be chosen. A part of him wanted to tease the young man and kiss Harry or Tuvok, but he couldn’t deny himself what would most likely be his last kiss of his beautiful angle. It became clear to him, that no matter what happened with the others, he could not be with Tuvok, his heart and soul was Tom’s, even if the young man didn’t want it; it was already his. He shifted to his knees intending to make this last kiss the best he could and express all he had in it. 

To Tom’s surprise, Chakotay got on his knees and suddenly grabbed him around the waist and their chests met, and before he could speak his lips descended upon his with such determination and fire, Tom didn’t know if he was coming or going as the breath was literally sucked out of him. But as his body stopped whirling from the shock of the assault, he found the kiss not demanding, but loving…loving of him, and more, he felt his body responding to it; but before he could, the kiss was over and he was being sat back down. He blinked realizing that it was over and he was staring at Chakotay who sat back in his spot, a sad look upon his face, and Tom couldn’t help but wonder why? But then his own mind was hazed, till Tuvok’s actions snapped him back to the moment at hand. 

The bottle landed on Chakotay. Tuvok leaned in and placed a chase kiss on the man he had previously been considering a mate, understanding now what he had been saying earlier about tests ‘not’ being the key to ones…happiness. As he leaned back he spoke softly, so only the Commander could hear, “Thank you.” 

Chakotay was taken back by the words, but felt a joy at seeing that at least for two, this was worth the price of heart break. He then saw Tom reaching for the bottle and he reached out and stopped him, “Four rounds have passed…its…over,” he said, his voice tight, but flat. “Time to get some rest,” he added after taking the bottle in his hand and standing up. He fingered it for a moment, knowing the fond memories it would hold for him, then with everything, he thought of others, and gave it to Harry, “I think it liked you more,” he teased, and then walked off to his tent. 

Tom stood there, feeling awkward, for he saw the passion that was now between his hearts desire and Tuvok. He cleared his throat, “Well, I guess the best man won after all,” he said, his way of conceding that it was over and he would relent. Then his cocky smirk returned to his face, “But if you hurt him, don’t think I won’t kick your ass out an air lock,” he stated to Tuvok. 

“Tom!” Harry chided, but still with friendliness. 

Tom stepped over to Harry, “Just be happy, okay?” 

“Tom…” he didn’t know what to say, “I’ll try,” he smiled warmly. He saw a spark between Chakotay and Tom, but…it was for them to discover, as Tuvok had found it with him. Good night, Tom.”

“Night,” he said and left the two alone to…continue where they had left off during the game. 

Harry took a step closer to Tuvok, that was eyeing him intently, “Do you think I’m worthy? I mean, I didn’t pass any of your tests…” he started to say. 

Tuvok closed the gap and placed his hands on firm young shoulders, “As the Commander has wisely pointed out, tests are irrelevant. As for being worthy, it is not you in question here…Harry, it will be I?” 

Harry grinned, “Then I guess we better get started in finding out,” he purred, for he no longer could contain his desire, desire that he saw matched in his beloved’s eyes, as he leaned in and kissed him long and hard. Before he knew it, he was being carried, where he didn’t care, so long as he was with Tuvok, nothing else mattered; they had won this game and earned their right to collect their prize…each other. 

***********

He couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t eat, he couldn’t…do much of anything but feel confused and lost. It had been two weeks since their time on the planet where the four of them, Chakotay, Harry, and Tuvok had come together to express their…feelings for one another, having it be a perfect square, as Chakotay had pointed out. Tom for Harry, Harry for Tuvok, Tuvok for Chakotay and Chakotay…Chakotay for him. But in the end, there had been broken hearts as well as renewed ones, Harry and Tuvok came together and had been so, ever since. 

What was worse though, for him any way was, that he not only got a broken heart, he hurt a friend…Chakotay and lost him as well. He couldn’t maintain the closeness knowing how the older man felt for him, not able to return it, so…pushed him away. Now he stood here in the Observation lounge, alone, miserable, and the one person he really, really wanted to talk too, he had pushed away. Chakotay always had a way of making things right for him, even if all he did was listen to him; it was his gift one he did love him for, but… he sighed heavily, he was confused. Sure he felt a connection to him when they kissed down on the planet, but was it…more or less of what they already have…had, he amended. 

“Are you okay?” 

Tom was startled to hear the voice of the man he had been thinking of behind him. “Chakotay?” 

Chakotay moved up to Tom, both still in uniform from shifts much earlier in the day, “I know I’m probably the last person you want to talk too, but…”

“Actually, you’re the first,” Tom amended for him, is eyes hoping for forgiveness at pushing him away and joy that he was here. 

Chakotay gave a half smile, his eyes seeing and understanding and giving the forgiveness desired. “So, I’ll ask again, are you okay?” he asked in a soft voice, expressing his genuine concern. 

Tom looked at him, really looked at him and saw the love, the love that had been right before him all this time, being the center of Chakotay’s actions in caring for him, looking after him all these years; and it was still there, and somehow he felt it would always be there, that Chakotay would on some level always love him. It touched him. 

“Well, instead of talk, I need to test a theory,” Tom stated evenly, though his eyes were warm and welcoming. 

Chakotay grinned, seeing the playfulness in Tom’s eyes, hopeful that they could at least regain their friendship. “I usually don’t care for tests,” he replied with a light teasing. 

Tom’s brow shot up like Tuvok’s, “Why Commander, it’s not like you to back down from a challenge, is it?” 

Chakotay’s lips pursed, as his eyes narrowed, “Okay, flyboy, what’s this theory you wanted to test,” he replied, his voice firm, but his eyes just as playful. 

“Oh,” Tom drawled as he reached out and touched his dear friend’s face, feeling his heart open to him as he did so, “I just want to see how many kisses it would take before you lost it,” he teased, though his eyes were searching, hopeful and nervous that his sudden decision was not only right, but returned. 

Chakotay saw his opening and was taken back by it as well as touched. He leaned in toward Tom, “That’s an easy one to answer,” he purred softly as he closed the distance between their lips. 

“Really?” Tom asked, his eyes now hooded as he felt Chakotay’s breath on his face, the heat off his lips mere centimeters away burning him all over. “How many?” 

“One,” Chakotay replied and kissed Tom as deeply and passionately as his heart demeaned, for he knew he was right; he lost his heart and soul to him a long time ago. He wrapped his arms tightly around the slim waist and pulled him tightly to him, as their lips parted and the kiss was deepened and broached to a hunger that Chakotay didn’t think he could control, but the need for air finally broke it as he leaned back, panting, looking into stormy blue eyes. “How many would it take before you…lost it?” he asked back challengingly 

Tom panted heavily, feeling his body burned and this time his soul stirred, “I don’t know,” he breathed, “but, I’m willing to find out,” he smiled. “Very willing to find out…if you want.”

“Oh…I want,” Chakotay groaned softly, at seeing Tom’s beautiful face reflecting desire…for him and not another. It was a dream come true for him and he hoped to make it one for Tom as well, as he kissed the young man again, mentally thinking he should thank Tuvok for spurring things forward as he did, before he didn’t think at all. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I used dice to determine who kissed who, the true results are reflected in this story; fates spoke loud here


End file.
